The invention relates to a position sensor for sensing the rotational position of a shaft, in particular the rotational position of the rockshaft of the hitch mechanism of an agricultural tractor.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,365, issued 10 August 1982 to Rajagopai et al., it is known to use a rotary potentiometer to sense the rotary position of the rockshaft of the hitch mechanism of an agricultural tractor. The output signal of such a position sensor may then be used as the actual position signal applied to an electronic controller. It would be desirable to provide such a position sensor which is reliable, simple to install and protected from dirt contamination.